Ki Sense
Ki Sense, also called Reading Ki,Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 is an ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. It is used by a vast majority of the Z Fighters, and was first introduced in the King Piccolo Saga of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime. Overview Ki sensing is the ability to sense the location, life force, and power level of anyone; the stronger and closer the enemy, the more powerful the sensation. Also, if one has higher energy, he can sense strong people from afar; like Super Buu sensing Ultimate Gohan's energy. Once a fighter masters the skill, they can use it even when their other five senses are incapacitated. No outsider knows the sensations associated with ki sensing, as Mr. Popo likens explaining it to someone as being like "describing sight to the blind." However, the manga and anime usually show a minor spark on their head to signify that the Z Fighter is picking up a power. Despite how common the technique is in later sagas, and how easy it is to learn for an adept martial artist, it actually appears to be a rare ability, as the Planet Trade Organization was unaware of the technique until they faced the Z Fighters. Frieza and his army, who did not possess this ability, use a device called a scouter that can give numerical readings of a person's location and power level. However, scouters have been shown to be very fragile, breaking when a fighter powers up too much, making the ki sensing technique preferred for those who know how to use it. Androids have an artificial source of ki and cannot be found by the ki sensing ability. The Z Fighters had to find them using their eyes. Namekians are able to sense if the life force is good or evil, such as when the Ginyu Force arrived on Namek. Krillin sensed their presences and thought it was Goku, but Nail said "I, too, sense the presence of evil coming." The Namekian ki sense was first displayed when Raditz approached Piccolo, who reasoned that the incoming power could not be Goku because "It's too horrible." Trained Saiyans also have the ability to sense whether or not a presence is good or evil, as Goku said "It's a horrible power, too! I'm trembling!" as he sensed Raditz approaching Kame House. It appears as if each organism has a distinct ki signature, much like fingerprints in the real world. This is evidenced during Cell's introduction in the series, where the Z Fighters, prior to finding out who Cell was, described his ki signature as a combination of Goku's, Vegeta's, Piccolo's, Frieza's, and King Cold's ki signatures (the main components of Cell's biological makeup). The Instant Transmission technique, requires the user to home in on a ki signature before teleporting them to that ki signatures location or somewhere nearby. Meaning the ability to sense ki is a requirement (the Instantaneous Movement technique however does not require a ki signature or the ability to sense ki). Users *'Goku' – He first demonstrates the technique after drinking the Ultra Divine Water, but is only able to tell where King Piccolo is. After training under Mr. Popo, Goku is able to master the skill to the point where he is not worried about Tien Shinhan fighting Mercenary Tao because he knows Tien can beat him. *'Korin' – He is able to sense ki. He senses Goku's increased energy by drinking the Ultra Divine Wate, he senses the ki of those alive after the battle against Vegeta, and Goku visits and powered up in front Korin after his Hyperbolic Time Chamber training for Korin to sense his power level. *'Mr. Popo' – He helps Goku, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe master ki sensing. *'Piccolo' – He demonstrates the ability several times in the series, notably to find Gohan and Frieza on Namek. *'Gohan' – Learnt during his training with Piccolo. *'Krillin' – At the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, Krillin had also learned the ability through unknown means, and by the time Vegeta and Nappa had invaded Earth, all of the Z Fighters had learned the skill. *'Yamcha' – Learnt with the help of Mr. Popo. He demonstrates the ability to sense ki during the arrival of the Saiyans on Earth. *'Tien Shinhan' – Learnt with the help of Mr. Popo. He demonstrates the ability to sense ki during the arrival of the Saiyans on Earth. *'Chiaotzu' – Learnt with the help of Mr. Popo. He demonstrates the ability to sense ki during the arrival of the Saiyans on Earth. *'Yajirobe' – Also learnt with the help of Mr. Popo. He demonstrates the ability to sense ki twice during the Saiyan Saga: once (in the anime, only) to pinpoint the exact location of Vegeta and Nappa to journalists, and later when he comments on the immense ki of the Spirit Bomb. *'Vegeta' – He had managed to learn this ability after his battle on Earth. *'Future Trunks' – As shown when he sensed Cell powering up in Gingertown. *'Trunks' – As shown when he sensed Goku and Majin Vegeta fighting while he was going to Babidi's spaceship with Goten. *'Goten' – As shown when he sensed Goku and Majin Vegeta fighting while he was going to Babidi's spaceship with Trunks. *'Master Roshi' – He is shown to possess this ability at various points in the series. *'Nail' – As shown when he sensed the Ginyu Force arriving on Namek, and later Frieza heading to Grand Elder Guru's house. *'Dr. Wheelo' – He is shown to be able to detect ki. It is unknown if this ability is natural or mechanical or a combination of both. *'Lord Slug' – He was shown to be capable of this as he knew where Goku was hiding in their fight. Also, he was able to see Piccolo's energy inside of Goku. *'Cooler' – Though Frieza and King Cold are unable to sense power levels without a scouter, Cooler can sense power levels (as it is required to use the Instant Transmission technique), as well as hide his own immense power level (allowing him to be able to sneak up opponents like Piccolo). The Meta-Coolers appear to be able to detect power levels likely through technological means. *Some of the Red Ribbon Androids: **'Android 19' and Android 20/Dr. Gero – They have a device able to detect and analyze an opponent's power level much like a scouter. **'Android 16' – Although, Androids 17 and 18 could not sense power levels, Android 16 had software in his design that worked much like a scouter. Android 18 may have later learned how to sense ki (maybe from her husband, Krillin). **'Android 13', Android 14, and Android 15 – They all possess ''ki'' sensing devices linked to Dr. Gero's Super Computer. *'Cell' – As he possesses cells from various Z Fighters. Also, he uses this in order to perform the Instant Transmission technique while in his Super Perfect form. *'Super Buu' and Kid Buu – While fat Majin Buu did not possess this ability, Super Buu and Kid Buu did. References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques